1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a display apparatus having the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate forming a horizontal electric field, and a display apparatus having the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses are the most widely used type of flat panel display apparatus. An LCD apparatus includes two display substrates having electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode for generating an electric field, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two display substrates. When a voltage is applied to the electrodes, the electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer. The arrangement of liquid crystals is changed by the electric field, so that the transmittance and polarization state of incident light are controlled, to display an image.
Obtaining a wide viewing angle and a fast response time of the liquid crystal layer has been an important issue in LCD technology. In order to achieve these objectives, a multi-domain technique has been developed so that the liquid crystals in a unit pixel area having multi-domain structure are arranged in a multiple directions, and the shape of the electrode for generating the electric field has been improved.
However, the liquid crystals are still insufficiently controlled in a boundary area of the domain, so that textures are generated in the boundary area to decrease light transmittance and deteriorate display quality. In addition, when voltages having different levels such as low and high levels are applied to the liquid crystal layer to increase the number of the domains, an area ratio of low and high areas in the unit pixel area, which is an important factor in improving the display quality, may not be effectively controlled.